Supernatural Seasons 1 & 2
by Contradicting contradictions
Summary: Cossette Singer, the forgotten daughter of Bobby Singer. She hates the Winchesters, but joins them in the hunt for their daddy when Bobby asks her to. Along the way, she finds things she never expected: friendship from an age-old enemy, forgiveness, betrayal, and possibly love.
1. Chapter 1: Devil's Trap part 1

**A/N: The first two chapters start at the end of season one, and will go on from there. I'm thinking each episode will have to be broken into 2-3 chapters to make them manageable. This chapter was 2,255 words before the authors note, so it's fairly long J Please let me know what you think, and for once, I have the first few chapters written, so the end of season one will be up later tonight!**

Cossette walked into her father's house after a six hour shift at the local diner she had been working at for years; covering her friends Sunday morning shift was not what she had planned for her morning. She was exhausted. After opening at six, Cossette had to help one of the new girls who had not been properly trained and cover both sections. Not to mention the new chefs in the kitchen were slow and took way to long to cook eggs and pancakes; she had three tables walk out due to a long wait. Regardless, she still had about $200 in tips in her pocket.

Cossette kicked off her white sneakers and hung her sweatshirt on the coat rack by the door. The house smelled like it always did – must, dust, and old whiskey. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of beer and cracked the lid, regardless of it only being half past noon.

Her shoulders tensed as she heard a light creak behind her, and she lightly set the bottle on the counter in front of her. Whipping around faster than a blink of the eye she swung her fist out, a satisfying yell telling her she had hit her target.

The intruder was a young man in his early twenties, with messy brown hair and piercing green eyes, but Cossette did not focus on the attractive man. Instead, she grabbed a steak knife from the sink and pressed it to his throat. "Who the hell are you?" She hissed. "What are you doing here?" The man swallowed hard, before his eyes looked at something past her shoulder. Before Cossette could question him further the cool metal of a gun pressed itself against her temple.

"Back off, sweetheart," A gravelly voice ordered. "Don't want to go shooting a pretty thing like yourself." Cossette raised her hands in a surrendering position and slowly stood up, turning to face the second intruder. He was shorter than the first, but built heftier and had a fine stubble on his defined chin. He backed up slowly, and ran his eyes over her small, 5'5 frame. Long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and ocean colored eyes shined with warning. It wasn't until the second man saw the name stitched on the funeral home green dress she was wearing that he lowered his gun.

"Cossette?" His eyebrows rose. "Cossette Singer? Time certainly was good to you," He smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat back. She didn't appreciate being checked out by a random stranger who was burglarizing her father's house – not that there was really anything of value to the average person.

"Dean Winchester," He introduced himself. "That kid you just took out is my brother, Sam. Our dad used to drop us off here whenever he would go on a hunt." Dean explained and Sam stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I remember you. Been a long time," She walked back over to the counter before picking up her beer and taking a long swig. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came to visit me, kid." Cossette's father, Bobby Singer said walking in with two small flasks.

Cossette Singer was the only child of Bobby and Karen Singer, well adopted child. Bobby had found a baby Cossette, only a few months old, after her family had been slaughtered by vampires. He had taken her in, and the two had adopted her. Not knowing her birth name, Karen had named her Cossette after the character from the play _Les Miserables_, her favorite. Bobby had never told Cossette where she came from until he was forced to kill Karen due to a nasty demonic possession and Cossette started asking questions. After that, Cossette decided she wanted to get the hell out of North Dakota. But with limited money in her bank account and her father's shit credit score, Cossette could not get a loan for college to save her life. So she was forced to stay, taking care of the old drunk and working shifts at the local diner in between classes at the local community college when she could afford them.

"That holy water? Dean asked taking hold of one of the flasks.

"That one is," Bobby said screwing the end off the second flask. "This one's whiskey." With that he took a long pull and then handed it off to Dean who took a swig as well.

"Hold on," Cossette interrupted. "I thought we were on bad terms with the Winchesters."

"Their Daddy's missing, kid. Can't find him and they've been looking everywhere." Bobby explained.

"I'm not a kid," Cossette declared. "And still, I distinctly remember you shooting at John Winchester last time he was here." Cossette sat on her father's desk where Sam had moved to and was rifling through papers. "And you _promising_ me that I would never have to see this asshole again," She motioned to Dean with menace. "Or you forgotten the hell he put me through as a kid?"

"Well John has the effect of wanting people to shoot him," Bobby defended himself. "And no, I haven't forgotten about the promise I made you, but they need our help. None of that matters now. All that matters is that Sam and Dean get 'im back."

"I don't believe this," Cossette mumbled. Jumping off the desk she took a few steps, intent on taking a shower and washing the grease from the diner from her skin. She knocked into Deans shoulder roughly as she passed, ignoring the sound of protest from her and Sam talking to her 'father' as she climbed the stairs.

Cossette knew the Winchester boys showing up at her father's house meant nothing but trouble. She knew all about their past; how Sam's mother died when he was an infant and their father took them on hunting trips throughout their childhood. As sorry for Sam as she felt, she couldn't help but resent the Winchester boys, especially Dean. Whenever John Winchester would drop them off at her father's house so he could go on a hunt without them, Bobby dropped everything, including her to take care of the boys and try to give them a 'normal' childhood. Taking Dean to the park to play catch, teaching Sam how to change oil in a car, these were all things she would do with Bobby until _they_ showed up. Cossette was always dropped like hot potato, and Bobby never seemed to notice.

He didn't even notice when Dean would be unnecessarily cruel to her. Pulling pranks on her like putting worms in her bed, or pretending to be a monster and scaring her shitless so she wouldn't sleep for days. The worst though, was when she was fifteen and he seventeen, Dean asking her to the movies and then ditching her. He stood her up and made a fool out of her in front of her classmates, who already ridiculed her for being a 'freak' and the drunk's kid. It was after that prank that Cossette Singer swore she would never deal with a Winchester again. However, fate was a cruel mistress, and here they were once again, in her house.

Toweling off, Cossette slipped on black yoga pants and a wife beater, planning on lounging around the house the rest of the day. She froze as she heard a pained barking coming from the front yard. Rushing out of the bathroom with her hair still wet she stormed down the stairs just as the front door was kicked in.

A blonde with a cute pixie cut, jeans and a leather jacket came strolling in. She would have been quite pretty if it wasn't for the pitch black eyes she sported. "No more crap, okay?" She said tensely. Cossette grabbed a knife she had left on the stairs earlier and unsheathed it, along with a bottle of holy water.

Dean strolled up to her, intent of throwing his own flask of holy water on her, before she waved her hand and he went flying into a pile of books in the corner, unconscious. The demon took a few more steps towards Sam and Bobby, and Cossette knew she had to act fast. As much as she hated the Winchesters and she was not on good terms with her father, she had to protect him. He had raised her! With lightning speed Cossette threw her knife with frightening precsion. It had been dipped in holy water and Cossette was hoping it would buy them some time to take the demon down.

However, the demon saw her coming and stepped out of the way before throwing Cossette into a nearby wall, knocking the breath from her. Stars swirled in her vision which was fuzzy, as she tried to regain control of her limbs.

"I want the colt, Sam." The demon said. 'What colt?' Cossette couldn't help but think. There was no colt in Bobby's house; they only had Glocks.

"We don't have it on us," Sam explained as he and Bobby circled, trying to get away from the demon. When Bobby was close, he rushed over to his daughter, picking her up and supporting her weight. "We buried it."

"Didn't I say no more crap?" Cossette could tell the demon was quickly losing patience.

"Hey, blondie, there aren't any colts in this house. The old man and I don't like them. Only have Glocks. Sorry bitch," The demon held out her hand in a pushing motion and Cossette went flying into the wall again, this time knocked out.

When Cossette came to moments later, the demon was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, a devils trap painted on the ceiling above her. "Who the hell is that, Bobby?" Cossette asked, slowly standing up and rubbing her throbbing head.

"On a first name basis with the old man, huh? Harsh," Dean smirked from his position on the wall.

"Shut up, Dean." Bobby commanded, giving him a hard glare. "Bitch is Meg. Demon that's been giving the Winchester's trouble. How's your head, kid?"

"Don't call me kid." Dean got up and started interrogating the trapped demon, asking where their father was. Cossette couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness for the Winchester boys. First their mother, and now their father? It wasn't until Dean backhanded the demon that Cossette stepped in.

"Dean," She put her hand on his shoulder. "That's no way to get information from her. There's still a girl in there somewhere."

"That's okay sweetie," Meg cooed. "It's kind of a turn on, don't you think? After all, you like tough boys who hit women, don't you?" After that comment, Cossette took her knife and stabbed it into the demon's leg. Meg screamed as the holy water coating the knife burned her.

"Don't talk about shit you know nothing about, bitch."

"Dean, Cossette," Bobby motioned towards the kitchen and the two of them followed. "Cossette you know better than to do something like that. There is a girl in there." Bobby scolded his daughter. She couldn't help but not feel guilty though. It had been so long ago, but whenever someone brought up Jackson around her she couldn't help herself.

"What do you mean, there's a girl in there?" Sam asked. Did these boys know _nothing_?

"She's possessed." Bobby explained. "It's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell?"

"You trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped in there?" Dean asked, regret clear on his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure about innocent," Cossette mumbled and Bobby shot her a glare and nodded.

"That's actually good news." Dean seemed happy and explained his plan; exorcise the demon.

Once the demon realized what was happening, she started threatening all of them. Murder for the boys. Jackson for Cossette. Not wanting to hear anymore Cossette left the room and into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. Bobby put a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"He ain't never coming after you again, kid. We made damn sure of that, remember?"

Cossette smiled over the lip of the bottle. "Don't call me _kid_, old man!" She embraced her father, but a disturbance from the living room broke them apart.

"You'll kill her. She fell from a building," Bobby explained.

"The body's broken?" Cossette asked rejoining the group and Bobby nodded. "The demon is the only thing keeping her alive. Do it."

"She is a human being!" Bobby protested.

"She's suffering! What's the other option, keep her under this devils trap forever."

"We're going to put her out of her misery. Sam finish it," Dean ordered his brother who was performing the exorcism. The three of them watched on, worried until Meg let out a loud scream and black smoke came pouring out of her mouth. Meg's body went limp, blood dripping from her mouth.

Moments later, Meg's head lifted and she groaned. The all rushed, trying to untie her, before Sam and Dean laid her down. Meg began speaking, softly, recounting her time of being possessed. The boys continued pressing her, until she died, her eyes still open. Cossette's heart broke; this young girl had died, and maybe she would have lived longer if her energy hadn't been wasted talking to the Winchesters.

"You couldn't have waited?" Cossette yelled at the brothers. "She was in so much pain! Why did you have to make her go through that?"

"We had to know if the demon was telling the truth about our dad!" Dean yelled back, the two facing off.

"Would it honestly have changed a damn thing? You still would have gone and checked it out! She didn't have to go like that!"

"Yeah, well now we have someplace to start: Sunrise!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Cossette continued yelling. "Maybe that's the last thing she remembers before being possessed. You're in inconsiderate ass, you know that?"

"Alright you two, break it up," Bobby separated the two and walked towards the kitchen. "You three had better get going before the paramedics get here."

"What do you mean the three of us?" Cossette asked. "I'm staying here."

"I want you going with these boys. I need to stay here, and you're the closest thing to me they can have right now. Besides it'll do you some good to get out of this town for a while." Cossette sighed, nodding, knowing there was no fighting her father. "Take this, you might need it." Bobby said handing over the heavy book filled with invaluable information for a hunter.

The Winchester's thanked Bobby, before turning to Cossette. "Hurry up and pack a bag, sweetheart. We're leaving in five."

"When you find your dad bring him around," Bobby requested. "I won't even try to shoot him this time." Cossette left the three guys in the kitchen and climbed the steps two at a time. She grabbed a small duffle and filled it with essesstials: underwear, socks, sweats, jeans, shirts, toothbrush, hairbrush, deodorant, and makeup before going back downstairs and hugging her dad.

"Take care of yourself, you old drunk," She whispered sofly in his ear.

"You too kid. Don't go getting arrested now. Can't afford to bail you out again,"

"Don't call me kid!"


	2. Chapter 2: Devil's Trap part 2

**AN: This one was just under 3,000 words before the authors note. This is the end of season one, and hopefully I'll have the first part of season two done tomorrow. Unfortunately, Tuesday and Thursday are my busiest days, so no promises. I feel like I went a little OOC with Cossette in this one, but let me know what you think! Enjoy and please review! : )**

Cossette was riding in the back seat of the Winchester's 1967 Chevy Impala, looking through the large book her father had given her before leaving. She looked up making eye contact with Dean in the rearview mirror and breaking the tense silence that filled the car. "So do you mind filling me in on what we're looking for?" Sam sighed from the passenger seat before turning to face her.

"You know the demon that killed our mom?" Cossette nodded. Bobby had told her after he had killed Karen. "That thing is back and it has our dad. We've been searching the country for him and killing anything supernatural we've run into along the way." Sam explained.

"So how do you plan on killing this thing?" Cossette asked carefully. "I mean no offense, but from what Bobby's told me, John was a great hunter and he couldn't figure out how to kill this demon. From what I understand a simple exorcism won't do it."

"That's 'cause it won't." Dean spoke up. "Samuel Colt made a special gun with a dozen or so bullets that could kill any supernatural creature. We have three bullets left, and one of them is going into this son-of-a-bitch,"

"Samuel Colt like the hunter?" Dean nodded and Sam soon instructed Dean to pull over. They all got out of the car, preparing themselves for the impending hunt that soon would occur. Cossette grabbed the heavy book, placing it on top of the car and beckoning Sam over.

"Look at this; it's a devil's trap." Sam read the inscription and grinned widely at her. Walking over to the trunk, book in hand he whipped some of the heavy dirt off the car and drew the symbols on the car with a white marker. Meanwhile, Cossette was checking the ammunition on her own pistols and shotgun and Dean looked horrified.

"Dude what are you drawing on my car?" He rushed over looking at Sam.

"It's called a devil's trap," Sam replied calmly.

"No demon can get in or out of your trunk now," Cossette explained, remember what she had read.

"So?" Dean was clearly still upset about his car being defaced.

"Basically turns the trunk into a lock-box," Sam replied walking over and drawing the same symbol on the other half of the trunk as Dean checked to see if the marker would come off.

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the colt while we go get dad."

"What are you talking about?" Dean's tone was irrediculous. "We're bringing the colt with us."

"Can't Dean."

"You only have three bullets left," Cossette tried to reason.

"We can't just use them on any demon; we have to use them on _the_ demon." It was clear Sam wanted the demon dead more than anything.

"No, we have to save dad, Sam, okay? We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Leaving the colt won't leave you at a disadvantage, if anything it will give you an advantage," Cossette interrupted the arguing brothers. "It is your only piece of leverage, and if I remember your dad at all, he'd be so pissed that you brought it with you. What if you manage to lose it?"

"No one asked you, _kid_." Dean spat spitefully, knowing she hated the nickname. Cossette swirled around, knife to his throat.

"Listen here, Winchester. The only reason I'm here is because Bobby asked me to be. I'm trying to help save your goddamn father! Now lord knows he'd skin you alive if you managed to lose the colt somehow and me along with yours, so stop having such a hero complex and think about the big picture here," She seethed. "Oh, and one more thing," The knife dipped lower towards his pelvic region. "Call me kid again, and you'll see how good I can be with a knife,"

"We're just trying to finish it, Dean." Sam said softly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Fine," Dean grudgingly handed the colt over and it was soon locked in the demon-proof trunk. After that, the three of them hiked up the hill towards town in silence. Cossette was walking behind the two brothers and couldn't help but notice how attractive the two were.

They were both tall and clearly well-built underneath all of the clothes, but Sam was a bit lanky for Cossette's liking. Dean was much more her type, looks-wise. Personality wise the two clashed like oil and water and Cossette wanted nothing more than to punch that cocky smirk off his face.

Suddenly, Dean stopped walking and Cossette, not paying attention, ran into the back of him, stumbling back. Dean turned quickly, steading her and she noticed how interesting his eyes were. They weren't one solid color, but had flecks of green and black mixed in with the light hazel. "Thanks," Cossette muttered softly.

"I think I know what Meg meant by 'sunrise'." Dean motioned over towards a large building with children jumping rope and playing in front of it. The sign read 'Sunrise Apartments'. "Son of a bitch! It's pretty smart; I mean if these demons can possess people they could possess almost anybody."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "And make anybody attack us."

"You mean attack _you_ two," Cossette said. "They don't know what I look like, remember? I'll go in and get a feel for the place. I'll let you know what I find," She said motioning to her cell phone and walked off, quickly crossing the street before either Winchester boy could protest.

Cossette entered the building and stealthily pulled out her EMF reader, walking up and down hallways. About ten minutes later, the light bulbs on top lit up red and she quickly pulled out her phone, dialing Dean. "We got something here. What's your plan to get everyone out?"

"Fire alarm," Dean replied quickly. "Hide until we get there. What apartment is it? We'll meet you there," Cossette quickly told him before and hid in a maintence closet as she waited for Sam and Dean. After seven minutes, the amount of time it took for the fire department to show up, Cossette left the closet and stood in front of the apartment. Moments later, two firefighters rounded the corner and Cossette started rambling, "I'm sorry, I was just on my way out! I had to make sure my cat was okay before leaving and…" She stopped as she noticed the firefighters not making a move to make her leave and once she looked closer she realized they were Sam and Dean.

Dean knocked hard on the door, ordering the people inside to evacuate, as Cossette hid beyond the sight of the small peephole in the door. Just as it was opening, Dean kicked it the rest of the way open, pushing a woman and man, both possessed. The three of them entered the room, immediately throwing holy water on the couple as they screamed in pain. Cossette pushed the man into the coat closet before shutting the door and keeping her back to it to keep him inside. Dean soon did the same with the woman, and joined her in keeping it shut as the two demons pounded on the door, trying to break free.

Thankfully, Sam grabbed a container of salt, and placed it around the doorframe so even if they managed to open the door they could not leave the closet. Almost immediately the pounding stopped and Cossette looked at the two boys who were removing their borrowed turnout gear.

"I feel like that isn't good," They ignored her, and began searching the apartment. Upon entering the bedroom, they saw a man who looked in his early fifties tied to a bed.

"Dad?" Dean asked, leaning by his unconscious father's side. Cossette joined him at the John's other side, putting her fingers to his neck.

"His pulse is weak, but it's there."

"Dad, wake up!" Dean began shaking him as Sam stood at the entrance and Cossette placed a gentle hand on Dean's arm stopping him. "What?"

"He might be possessed, Dean. You have to check. Besides, the water might help him wake up," Sam voiced his agreement and pulled a small flask out of his jacket, sprinkling it on his father's chest. There was no hissing or burning or screaming, but John Winchester slowly stirred and opened his eyes, looking from Dean to Cossette to Sam.

"Sam?" John whispered hoarsely. Sam looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Why are you splashing water on me?"

"You okay?" Dean asked, untying his father and Cossette joined him on the other side.

"Fine. Where's the colt? Who are you?" He finally locked his gaze on Cossette.

"Cossette Singer, Bobby's daughter. I'm helping your boys find you. And the colt's safe; don't worry about it."

"Good boys, good girl." John whispered smiling.

After Dean and Cossette had untied John, Dean and Sam lifted him, carrying him out of the apartment as Cossette walked directly in front of them, gun ready to shoot anything that moved.

The four of them had just made it out of the bedroom when the door opened and a clearly possessed firefighter and civilian entered the room. Cossette rang out two shots, hitting her mark, but it only deterred them for a moment.

"Get back! Back!" The four misfits reentered the bedroom locking the door, just as a fire axe came crashing through, barely missing Cossette's head. "Salt!" She cried and Sam quickly rifled through the bag on his shoulder and throwing it to her. "Get him out of here!" The boys opened a window and practically pushed John onto the fire escape and Cossette laid down a salt line.

She knew the two possessed people shouldn't have stopped banging on the door earlier. Clearly the demons abandoned those hosts, and sought out others who could get to the Winchesters and Cossette. Dean held his arms out and pulled Cossette through the open window as she laid a final salt line down across the sill before following Dean down the fire escape and to the street below. The four of them walked as fast as possible, which honestly wasn't very due to John's extensive injuries when suddenly Cossette was knocked to the ground.

One of the demons from before was on top of her and had punched her hard in the cheek. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl, you son of a bitch!" she replied, her voice cold as she hit him back, and Dean rushed over, also punching the demon. He didn't seem fazed, however, and simply pushed Dean into a car windshield with a burst of mental energy and continued beating on Cossette.

She managed to get a few hits in, but the demon was too strong, and Cossette couldn't overpower him. She soon stopped trying to fight back and instead, grabbed her knife from her boot that had been covered in holy water, and stabbed the demon in the temple.

He screamed loudly, lifting his weight from her chest as he pulled the knife out. Moments later, he dropped, a large bang immediately preceding it. Cossette looked from the direction the noise had come from to see Dean holding the Colt, a grim look on his face. Hadn't he locked it in the trunk?

He and Sam rushed over quickly, picking Cossette up and wiping some of the blood from her face. "Come on, Cossette," Dean ordered quickly picking her up and steadying her weight.

"Thank you," She whispered, gaining her balance. As sirens flooded her ears she looked at Dean, "We need to get out of here." She pushed away, walking on her own, albeit slowly and soon Dean grabbed her waist, helping her move along faster as Sam picked up their father and the four hobbled off.

Hours later, after sunset, the four of them ended up in an abandoned cabin John had been living in. The eldest Winchester was resting, Sam was laying down another salt line, and Cossette was taking another bag of ice from Dean. She smiled his thanks; it seemed the two became unlikely acquaintances. After all, one couldn't thoroughly hate someone after he had saved their ass, right?

"Hey Dean," He looked at Cossette curiously. "You saved my life. Both of you did," She turned her gaze to Sam. "Thank you."

"Well I guess you're glad I brought the gun then, huh?" He smirked triumphantly and Cossette shook her head, smiling lightly.

"I'm trying to thank you here, asshole." Dean smiled.

"Your welcome," He paused for a moment. "You know that demon I shot? There was a person in there." Regret was clear on his face.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." Sam said softly.

"Yeah, that's not what bothers me," Cossette frowned. This guy was beyond complicated. "Killing that guy, killing Meg, I didn't even hesitate. Didn't even flinch. The things I'm willing to do for my family, to protect them, just scares me sometimes."

"This life is never easy," Cossette added. We make the hard decisions no one else is willing to make, and sometimes, we only get one option." She said sofly, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. Dean turned and faced her, a small smile on his lips.

"And it shouldn't," A deep voice sounded from in front of them. Cossette jumped slightly as her and Dean looked up to see John Winchester enter the room. "You did good, all three of you."

"You're not mad?"

"For what?" John asked.

"Using a bullet," Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I'm proud of ya. You watch out for this family; you always have.

Cossette squeezed Deans shoulder lightly, and removed her hand, placing them in the back pocket of her jeans as the lights began to flicker and the wind whistled eerily outside. The four of htem marched to the window quickly.

"It found us," John said slightly out of breath. "Sam, salt lines in front of every window and door."

"Already did it,"

"Check it," He motioned towards Cossette. "You help him." The two nodded and left the room. As Cossette was looking at a line across a window in the next room and fixed it slightly, she saw a disturbing sight in the reflection of the window. Dean was pointing the colt at his father!

"You're not my dad," He whispered.

"Dean it's me," John tried reasoning with him and Cossette tried agreeing.

"We splashed him with holy water, Dean. It's your dad."

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean's voice was scarily calm. "I think he's possessed." He explained to Sam who had just entered the room. "I think he's been possessed since we rescued him.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy,"

"How do you know?" Cossette asked, still trying to reason with Dean.

"He's different. He would be pissed that I wasted a bullet."

"You know, we don't have time for this!" John's voice was rising. "Sam, if you want to kill this demon, you have to trust me." Sam seemed torn and Cossette couldn't blame him. From what she remembered and had heard about John, he would infact be furious that Dean had 'wasted' a bullet on a random demon.

Sam shook his head, slowly joining his brothers side, it seemed the two brothers had agreed that John was possessed.

"If you seem so sure, go ahead." John whispered, defeated. "Kill me," his head hanging low. Cossette didn't know what to do and had not moved since she entered the room. Dean hesitated, and slowly lowered the colt. "I thought so," When John's head lifted Cossette gasped.

In place of his normal, chocolate colored eyes were bright _yellow_ ones. Never had Cossette seen eyes like that before. In the blink of an eye all three of them were shoved against a wall. Cossette, who had already taken several hits to the head blacked out upon impact.

Cossette came to in the back of the Impala which was speeding down the highway, Sam behind the wheel and Dean in the back with her. When he noticed she was awake, she grabbed her chin carefully. "You okay?" She nodded groaning as she sat up, holding her head lightly. He handed her a water bottle, and she greedily drank from it.

"What happened to you?" She asked, fingers running over his mouth which was still covered in blood.

"Demon that was possessing dad tried to take me out, but Sammy got to him first." Cossette nodded, resting her head against the cool window.

"Hold on guys," Sam spoke from the front. "Hospitals only ten minutes away."

"I'm surprised at you Sammy." John looked at his youngest son, slight disappointment clear in his eyes. "Why didn't you kill it? Thought we saw eye-to-eye on this; killing the demon comes first. Before me, before _everything_."

"Look sir," Sam slightly shook his head. "Not before everything. We still have the colt, we still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean we already found the de-" _Crash_!

Glass sprayed around the car which had been pushed several feet by a Mac semi-truck that had t-boned the much smaller Impala. Cossette looked around, vision foggy noticing a warm stickly liquid dripping from her forhead. For the second time that night, black clouded her vision.


	3. Chapter 3: In My Time of Dying

**AN: 1,650 words before authors note. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I've been doing homework literally all night. I'm on coffee pot number three and its now almost 5 in the morning. So it's a little short, but the next chapter will finish up this episode. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Cossette woke to a steady beeping noise coming somewhere to the left of her head. Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked in the bright light, shutting her eyes once again, groaning.

"Cossette?" A familiar gravel voice whispered. She opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the bright light filling the room as the image of her father leaning over her focused. "Don't move, I'll get the doctor." With that Bobby practically ran from the room only to return moments later, doctor in tow.

"How are you feeling, Miss Singer?" The doctor asked checking her pupils.

"Well my head is pounding and so is my arm," She motioned to her right arm which was covered in a dark blue cast.

"Well you took a big hit from a semi-truck and you are mildly concussed," He explained continuing to check her. "You shouldn't have any lasting damage, although you will likely have some form of pain in that wrist; we had to do a minor surgery on it and there are two pins and a screw in there now."

"Lovely," She sighed.

"Well what kind of pain are we talkin' about here?" Bobby asked, worried.

"Well," The doctor sighed, putting his stethoscope back around his neck. "She'll probably have to go through physical therapy of some sort, and time-to-time she may have difficulty picking up objects even if they aren't all that heavy." Bobby nodded in understanding.

"Hey, doc," Cossette said softly. "How are the guys that I came in with?" He shot her a sad look.

"One is perfectly okay; he was just banged up but he was released two days ago. The other two are currently in coma's; we are expecting the eldest to make a full recovery fairly soon,"

"And the other?" Cossette was slightly afraid of the answer.

"Only time will tell," With that he walked out, leaving Cossette and Bobby with their thoughts.

A few hours later Sam walked into the room with a cardboard holder of coffee. "Hey guys, figured I'd check up on you and give you some real coffee; not the crap in here." Cossette smiled in thanks. The hospital coffee did indeed taste horrible. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty great I'd say," Cossette grinned widely.

"She'd doped up on painkillers," Bobby explained to Sam who grinned.

"How about you, Sammy? That's a nice bump on your head," She pointed giggling at the slight raise on his forehead.

"Wow, you are high as a kite," He laughed. "I'm pretty good. Better than the rest," He said sad. Cossette too turned sad. "I have faith that they'll be fine though. Your dad and I are working of finding a way to get them both better," Sam explained and she nodded.

"Can I see them?" She asked softly. The two men looked at each other and Sam nodded. A few minutes later, Cossette was in a wheelchair holding her IV pole in her not broken hand. They went to see John first although Cossette barely knew him.

When she was wheeled into John's room first, and she felt herself tear up a bit. Although he was little more than a stranger to her, she was devastated that he was in this terrible position and Sam had to see him like this. She grabbed his hand softly, squeezing it lightly and nodded to Sam to take her to Deans room.

When she entered the tears in her eyes from John's room began to fall freely down her face. He too, was still a stranger to her, but there was something about him that attracted her; like magnets. He was unbearably cocky and his body language gave off the impression that he was one strong mother that wouldn't go down without a fight.

But there was, laying with a tube down his throat to help her survive. He undoubtedly received the worst of the crashes impact, perhaps because of his injuries prior to the accident that Bobby had explained to her. Small cuts littered his cheeks and there was a large gash across his forehead that gave him a zombie-like look.

She grabbed his hand like she had John's. "Wake up, Dean. Sammy needs you here. Your dad is struggling too, and Sammy can't lose both of you." She sat by his side with Bobby and Sam for a few hours with doctors and nurses coming in occasionally to check on them. When a doctor came in to say John was awake she let him go, and Bobby wheeled her back to her room.

"What are we going to do, Bobby?" She asked once she was settled back in her bed. "Sam can't lose his brother; it would devastate him."

He nodded, "I know. But if there is one thing I've learned from my time with the Winchesters and those boys defeat all odds and never give up. Sam'll find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on him or something." Cossette nodded. She too had noticed how committed the Winchester's were. "Now get some sleep, kid. You're going to need it."

The next day after noon Cossette was released. Instead of leaving the hospital she limped her way down to Dean's room to sit with him a bit longer. After a few hours of Cossette sitting next to him, researching to see if she could find a faith healer or someone to fix Dean, Sam came in.

"Hey, I have to go find your dad; get some things for mine. You need anything?" She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. What's your dad need?"

Sam shrugged, "Stuff for protection." She nodded and watched as he walked off, getting back to her research.

Not long after Sam came back. "Car's totaled and Dean is going to _flip_!" Sam sighed. "He loves that damn car." He ran his hand through his hair. "Any changes?" She shook her head.

"No, the doctor came by again; he said Dean's chances of waking up are getting slimmer by the day."

"He's strong; he won't give up." Cossette nodded. Her phone rang, interrupting the silence and she answered it, whispering as though Dean were asleep and not in a coma, fighting for his life.

"Cossette, its Bobby," her father sounded.

She laughed, "I know, it's called caller ID, old man. What's up?"

"You know that stuff John is having me pick up? Sam tell you it was for protection?" She made an affirmative sound. "Well it's not. It's used to summon a demon. Please tell me you know what he's planning." His voice was that of a desperate man.

"No, Sam said it was for protection," Sam looked up, curious at the mention of his name. "I have no idea what he is planning on doing, sorry." The two hung up and Sam looked at her, waiting for her to say why his name had been brought up.

"Your dad is planning on summoning a demon here. That's what the stuff he's having Bobby get is for. Not protection." Sam stormed out of the room, bag of items in hand and Cossette tried to keep up with him.

"That stuff you had Bobby get isn't used to protect against a demon, it's used to summon one. You're planning on summoning the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid, macho showdown?" Sam yelled at his father as Cossette entered.

"I have a plan, Sam." John replied calmly.

"That's exactly my point!" Sam continued to yell. "Dean is dying and you have a plan!"

"Calm down, Sam," Cossette placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should hear him out." He simply brushed her off.

"You care more about this demon than you do about your own son!"

"Don't tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean." It was a miracle the two managed to live together is such close quarters for so long, Cossette thought to herself. The two were so alike in personality: stubborn and resilient.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anyone but yourself! IT's the same selfish obsession!"

"You know it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too!" John continued to yell. "This demon killed _your_ mother, _your_ girlfriend," Cossette froze at that. She didn't know Sam's girlfriend had been murdered by that yellow-eyed thing. "Now if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would've happened!"

"No one could've prevented the accident," Cossette tried to neutralize the situation. "If you guys had killed the demon you would've put a bigger target on your backs and none of us might be alive right now." But the two men continued shouting over her unheard words.

Suddenly the glass of water on John's table fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces and causing immediate silence. "Dean?" No response. Moments later several doctors and nurses rushed down the hall. Sam and Cossette followed them, and her heart dropped to her stomach as she saw them duck into Dean's room.

The two of them stood in the doorway as they watched the doctors charging paddles and applying them to Dean's chest. "No…" Sam whispered, tears in his eyes. Then, as if a miracle occurred, the machines began beeping again and Dean was once again alive. Cossette hugged Sam tightly.

"He's still here, Sam. Remember what you said to me? 'He's strong and will continue to fight'." Sam nodded, smiled down at her.

"Did you hear anything a few minutes ago?" Sam asked suddenly as they watched the doctors continue to work on Dean. She shook her head. "I thought I heard Dean, just now. And then I _felt_ him," Cossette looked at him wide-eyed.

"What? You felt him? Like his spirit?" He nodded.

"Something like that. Come on, let's go. I want to try something."

Two hours later Sam and Cossette reentered Dean's hospital room, Cossette with a large coffee in her hand. She hadn't slept well since she had been released.

"Hey," Sam spoke softly to his brother, and Cossette pretended to look around to give them privacy. "I think maybe you're around and if you are don't make fun of me for this, but uh, there's one way we can talk." He pulled a Ouija board out of the bag that the two had purchased in town. Cossette couldn't deny her feelings of skepticism. She had heard about how people fool others with Ouija boards; they push the pointer the way they want or people subconsciously move it to the answers they want. But it was worth a try.

Sam set it up on the floor and Cossette joined him, sighing. "Dean, are you here?" Cossette started as the two placed their hands on the pointer. Moments passed with nothing until it slowly moved to 'yes'. The two looked at each other in shock, laughing. "I'll be damned. The thing does work," She murmured.

"It's good to hear from you man. It hasn't been the same without you man," Sam was clearly extremely excited to hear from his brother. The pointer began moving again without any prompting and Sam and Cossette leaned closer to read what was being spelled for them; H-U-N. "Hunt? You're hunting something? What?" R-E-A-P. "A reaper."

"Is it after you?" 'Yes'. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it, Sam." Cossette said sadly.

"There's got to be a way, Dad'll know what to do," The two practically sprinted down to John's room, but were thoroughly surprised when his bed was empty.

"It's still warm, he couldn't have gone far." Cossette reasoned lifting her hand from the sheets. The two returned to Dean's room, their father's journal in hand. Flipping to the page about reapers the two began to read, and Cossette opened her laptop to begin further research. The two read for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about thirty minutes. A loud gasp broke the defening silence.

"Dean!" The two shouted as he sat up in bed coughing because of the tube down his throat. Cossette quickly ran from the room yelling for help as Sam went to his brothers side.

"I can't explain it," The doctor said. "All the internal damage is gone. Your vitals are good. You have some angel on your shoulder." With that he left.

"So you don't remember anything?" Cossette clarified.

"No. A reaper was after me?" Dean asked again. "How'd I ditch it?" The two shrugged. "I feel like something's wrong, though." John then came to the door to check on his son and Cossette left, giving the reunited family some privacy.

A few minutes later John came back out, looking at Cossette. "I have a favor to ask you," Cossette raised her eyebrow. "Look after my boys. You're good for them," With that he walked down the hall, leaving Cossette confused.

Cossette walked down the hall, looking to get herself a cup of coffe when she saw John laying on the floor. "John? Help me!" Doctors rushed down, starting CPR as Dean, Sam, and Cossette watched on helplessly.

"Okay, everyone. I'll call it. Time of death, 10:41 am."


	4. Chapter 4: Everybody loves a clown part1

** A/N: 2,300 words before authors note! I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow sometime, but it might be Tuesday instead. Please review, it makes my day, and encourages me to write more J**

Things were certainly quiet and slightly awkward since John died. Sam and Dean had barely said anything since his pronunciation. Cossette had cried a near constant stream of tears; even though she barely knew him, it broke her heart to see the two brothers so distraught. She tried to help them, waking before either and getting coffee and breakfast, researching potential hunts, and trying to keep their minds off of what had happened.

The night the three of them had given John a hunters funeral, though was the worst. The smell of burning flesh seemed a permanent fixture in Cossette's nose and she would never forget the look in the two brother's eye's as they watched their father's body turn to ash.

While Sam openly cried, Dean's face was much stonier, refusing to show weakness. Cossette wrapped her arms around his waist as she saw a tear escape, and he hugged her back, breathing in her scent. It comforted him in some strange way, to know that there was someone other than Sam who was there for him.

"Before he…" Sam tried his voice breaking. "Before he…." He simply couldn't say it. "Did he say anything to you? To either of you?"

"No." Dean replied quietly, a troubled look on his face and Cossette shook her head.

"He loved you. Both of you. He was proud, I know that." Sam nodded, looking even more distraught than before. He wanted, no needed closure of some sort. To know what had happened to his father, and why.

A week later, the three of them were back at Bobby's house. Everyone was treading lightly, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Sam moped around and Dean spent almost every day in the junk yard repairing the beloved Impala. Two days after arriving, Cossette was out helping him.

"So if you don't mind me asking," She starting handing him a socket wrench. "Why do you love this car so much? I don't think I know anyone would repair it at this stage of damage." Dean rolled himself out from under the car, wiping his hands on an already dirty rag.

"Well I'm not most people, now am i?" He grinned at her, ruffling her hair.

"No, you certainly are not," She grinned back, glad to see an emotion on his face for once which soon disappeared.

"My dad bought it in '73." He explained. "This baby has been mine and Sam's home since our mom died. It was the one thing we always had, and my dad loved this thing more than anything else," He explained and Cossette nodded. "If he knew that I junked her, he'd come back from the dead and kill me."

Cossette stood and walked over to him, wrapping her hands around his waist. "It's good to have something to believe in. And if I know you half as well as I think I do, you'll fix her up better than new." Dean grinned down at the girl in front of him, locking eyes. He hadn't thought about what she had done for him and Sam since their father died once. Although she had not done anything huge, the amount of little things she did added up in his book. She kept a constant steam of coffee going for both boys and helped them in whatever way she could. She truly was a god-send.

"You know I never thanked you for everything you've done, "He whispered to her.

"Don't mention it. I know what you're going through to a degree. When Karen became possessed and Bobby had to kill her," She swallowed hard. "God I'll never forget it. I mean, she wasn't technically my mother, but she raised me as her own all the same." Dean nodded. "The feeling will never completely go away, Dean, but it does get easier to manage with time. You'll find something that will help you fill the void he left, although it will never be completely filled."

"How old are you again? You sound like an old-ass sage," Cossette laughed and leaned her head against his chest.

"23. And I'm no sage, I just speak from experience." She leaned back and tilted her head up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Don't be depressed forever, Dean. He wouldn't want that." He nodded and kissed her back.

Their first kiss. Cossette's first in a long time. She sighed happily, but broke apart when she heard gravel crunching, signifying someone was approaching the two.

"How's the car coming along?" Sam asked, looking better than he had the day before. Each day there was a small improvement in his complexion.

"Slow," Dean replied moving away from Cossette and going back under the car.

"Need any help?"

"What you under a hood? I think I'll pass," Cossette kicked his foot, glaring at him.

"Be nice! He's trying to help." She scolded, handing him a smaller gage socket wrench.

"Need anything else, then?"

"Stop it Sam," He once again rolled out from the car.

"Stop what?" Sam seemed thoroughly confused.

"Stop asking if I need anything. Stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Besides, this one," He jerked his head in Cossette's direction. "Already beat you to it."

"You just haven't brought up dad once,"

"You know what, you're right" Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Come here, I'm going to lay my head on your shoulder. Maybe we could cry and hug; maybe even slow dance."

"It's just his way of coping, Sam. Don't take it personally." Cossette said softly to the younger brother.

"Don't patronize me, either of you! Dad is dead, the colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this!"

"What do you want me to say, huh?"  
"Say something, anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day, buried underneath this damn car."

"We got nothing Sam. You telling me you figured out a new way to kill the demon? Find it? Decipher dad's research? No? Then leave me alone to work on the car, 'cause right now that's the only thing we _can_ do."

"Look, guys," Cossette interrupted the feuding brothers. "We can't go anywhere until the car is fixed. So why don't Sam and I work on figuring out some of your dad's research, while you fix the Impala?"

"Well we do have something," Sam said. "That's why I came out here." Sam pulled a phone from his pocket.

"That would have been a great leading point, Sam." Cossette growled, pissed they had just spent five minutes arguing over nothing.

Sam just looked at her sheepishly. "It's one of dad's old phones. It took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this,"

Dean grabbed the phone, holding it so both he and Cossette could listen to it. "John, it's Ellen, again. Look, don't be stubborn; you know I can help you. Call me," a beep signified the end of the message and Dean and Cossette looked at each other.

"Who the hell is Ellen?" Cossette asked and Dean shrugged.

"That message is four months old," Sam explained.

"Dad saved a message for four months from a chick?" Sam nodded. Cossette had a feeling that Ellen was, but she didn't want to voice her opinion.

"There's no mention of her in dad's journal, but I ran the number and got an address."

Dean nodded, "Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars,"

A few hours later the three of them were packed into an old rust-bucket mini-van that squealed every time Dean hit the brakes. Cossette was in the front seat with Dean, while Sam was in the back, sleeping.

"Sorry about the car; it was the only one running." Dean turned to look at her.

"What about your car?"

"Transmission blew last month. It came in while I was with you guys and just haven't had a chance to replace it yet." Dean nodded; still pissed he was driving a soccer mom car. "Come on," She laughed at Dean's face. "It isn't that bad. It's cute when a guy drives a mini-van!"

He shook his head. "No it ain't, you're just trying to make me feel better," She grinned.

"So what if I am?" Dean simply shot her a look.

"It's not working," Cossette unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"Well I guess I'll have to try something else then," Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel as she kissed his cheek then his lips quickly before pulling back. "How about some kick-ass music?" She said laughing as she flicked on the radio. Dean groaned leaning his head back against the seat. This woman would be the death of him, he was sure.

Not long after the three pulled into an old, dilapidated building that read 'Roadhouse'. The three walked in to the empty room that was set up like a bar. There was a pool table, juke box, and several small tables scattered around.

They walked further in, noticing someone laying on a pool table, their back facing them. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah, probably not," Cossette replied, looking at the mulleted man as Sam walked into what she assumed was the kitchen and Dean continued looking around the bar. "Well he's not dead," She said to no one in particular as she felt a pulse on his neck.

"Oh God, please let that be a rifle," She heard Dean mutter and she spun around eye's widening.

"No I'm just real happy to see you," A blonde snapped, cocking the gun. "Don't move. You either, sweetheart," She said to Cossette who lifted her hands up in a surrendered position. The blonde quickly turned her attention back to Dean and Cossette slowly moved her hands to the waistband of her jeans, taking out the small pistol.

"You know you should know something, Miss. When you put a rifle against someone you don't want to put it right against their back," Dean explained. "Because it makes it real easy for them to do this," With that he spun around, grabbing the rifle from her hands and discarding of the cartridge. Out of nowhere the blonde punch Dean square in the nose, grabbing the rifle from him.

Cossette came closer, holding the gun steady on the blonde. "Drop the gun," Although her gun was smaller, the rifle had been unloaded, and Cossette had an advantage.

"Sam, I need some help in here!" Dean yelled, holding his nose.

"Sorry, Dean," Sam came through the kitchen, his hands on his head and Cossette turned her gun to him. "I can't right now, I'm a little tied up," Following him was a short woman with long chestnut hair, holding a pistol to Sam's back.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" The woman asked.

"Yeah."

"Cossette, now drop your gun,"

"Mom you know these guys?" The blonde asked, ignoring Cossette.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchesters boys," They all looked at her in shock. She dropped her gun laughing. "Hey I'm Ellen. That's my daughter Jo." Jo also lowered her gun, smiling a greeting. Cossette also lowered her pistol, looking on with intrigue.

"You're not going to hit me again, are you?" Dean laughed awkwardly. Cossette stepping closer, looking at his nose.

"You're fine!" She pushed him lightly after realizing it wasn't broken.

"And who are you? John never mentioned a daughter," Ellen asked, looking at Cossette curiously.

"Cossette Singer, Bobby's, uh, daughter." Ellen nodded in recognition.

"Yeah I've heard about you; Bobby's told me all about you," Cossette blushed and Ellen handed Dean a bunch of ice wrapped in a towel. "Here ya go,"

"Thanks," He muttered back sitting on a barstool. "So you called out dad, said you could help…help with what?"

"Well the demon of course," Ellen looked at them like they just asked the dumbest question ever. "I heard he was closing in on it."

"Who they hell are you guys?" Cossette asked sitting next to Dean.

"Hey I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your fathers. John was family once," Ellen explained.

"Then why has he or Bobby never mentioned you before?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god," Cossette whispered. "Bobby said something about you once," Her voice got louder. "That if anything happened to him to go to the 'Roadside'. I never knew what he meant. It all makes sense now,"

Ellen nodded, "Bobby's an old friend. He kept me up to date on you. As for John, you'd have to ask him," The boys were silent, and Cossette grabbed Dean's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean was being snarky, and Cossette wanted to hit him for it.

"Look you don't want my help fine. Don't let the door smack you on the ass on the way out," Cossette could tell Ellen never took shit from anyone. "But John wouldn't have sent you if-" She suddenly stopped, a look of fear crossing her face. "He didn't send you." Cossette shook her head as Dean looked down, grabbing her hand with his free one. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"No," Cossette whispered.

"We think it was the demon," Sam said softly. "It just got him before he got it, I guess,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, we're all right," Dean said, turning back into a tough man and releasing Cossette's fingers.

"So if you guys could help, we could use all the help we can get," Cossette pleaded and Dean shot her a look.

"Well we can't," Mother and daughter looked at each other. "But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" Cossette asked.

"Ash!" Ellen suddenly yelled and the man on the pool table Cossette had forgotten about jumped up, startling her.

"What? Closing time?"  
"He's a genius," Jo explained.


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody loves a clown part2

**A/N: Just over 3,400 words before Author's note! This is the longest chapter yet **** I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier! This weekend was crazy busy! My friend turned 21 and I helped plan and throw the party, so that took up all my time. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday (honestly it will probably be Wednesday). I've also noticed that I've had about 500 views but only about 5 views. I would love to see more reviews, so please do. They make my day **

"_This_ guy is a genius?" Cossette asked skeptically as she sat near Ash, but not to close. The man radiated a smell of stale beer and marijuana. Jo shot her a glare from behind Dean's shoulder as he plopped next to her.

"He's a Lynard Skynard roadie," Dean supported her statement.

"Just give him a chance," Jo said harshly, setting down two beers in front of Sam and Dean and pushing the third towards Cossette. When she stopped it with her hand a small amount spilled out the top, coating her hand in sticky beer. She glared at Jo.

"Alright, well this stuff is about a years' worth of our dad's work," Dean said pushing a loose pile of papers towards Ash. Let's see what you make of it. Ash began flipping through it disbelief written all over his face.

"Come on, this crap ain't real. No one can track a demon like this,"

"My dad could," Sam said quietly.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations, I mean damn," Cossette had no idea what the strange man had said, but she had the feeling it was an impressive feat what John had compiled.

"Can you dumb it down for us plebeians over here?" Cossette asked rather harshly. It wasn't that she didn't like Ash, but she didn't like Jo and her bitchy attitude.

"They're signs, omens." Ash explained, winking at her. "If you can track them you can track this demon. You know like, crop failures, electrical storms," Cossette smiled. This was great news! Hopefully with Ash's help the three of them could track down this mother, and kill him once and for all.

"Can you track it?" Cossette asked giddily.

"Yeah, with this I think so. But it's going to take time. Give me," he paused. "51 hours. 55 if your lady friend joins me," He said winking once again at Cossette who blushed. Dean shot the man a glare and stood, walking away a short distance to an empty table. He watched Jo walk around with hungry eyes, something Cossette didn't miss.

"Hey Ellen what is that?" Sam asked pointing to something behind the bar.

"That, Sam, is what you call a police scanner," Cossette smirked sarcastically. How did the man not know a scanner when he saw one in his line of work!

"No, no, the folder." Ellen looked behind, picking up a manila folder and handing it over. As she did this, Cossette looked discreetly over her shoulder at Dean blatantly flirting with Jo. She felt a pang of jealousy, but if she was being honest with herself she had no reason to be. They weren't in a committed relationship. Hell they had only kissed twice and it wasn't like the kiss was an amazing make-out session. Just a quick lip-lock.

But still, Dean was attractive, and the boy knew it. He used it to his advantage often, and yet Cossette found herself wanting to know Dean better, especially in the biblical sense. But she knew that would never happen. Having relationships in this line of work never worked out for the best; the evidence was overwhelming. There was John and Mary, Sam and Dean's parents, Bobby and Karen, Rufus, Bobby's friend and his wife…everyone she knew in this life with a significant other got more hurt in the end. And Cossette would be damned if she made her life more difficult for herself than it already was.

Turning back around and trying to ignore the scene behind her, Cossette focused on Ellen's words and the pages in the folder. "I was going to give this to a friend of mine," Ellen said handing it over. "But take a look if you want." Inside the folder were newspaper clippings and photos, all about a couple who had been brutally murdered by what their daughter claimed was a clown that mysteriously disappeared after tearing her parents apart.

"Sound like a hunt to you?" She smirked at Sam who nodded. "Dean let's go. We have a hunt," She snapped walking past him and Jo, smacking him upside the head.

"Where you going, baby?" Ash called after her. "I thought you were going to 'help' me with this stuff!"

"Maybe next time, Eddy Van Halen."

The three of them sat in the car music quietly playing in the background as Sam filled Dean in on the hunt. Dean turned to Sam grinning and locked eyes with Cossette in the rear-view mirror, "I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?"

"You're afraid of clowns?" Cossette giggled leaning forward.

"Oh, give me a break!" Sam groaned.

Dean laughed, "You didn't think I remembered, did you? You still bust out crying every time whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television," Cossette laughed harder.

"At least I'm not afraid of flying," Sam countered.

"Planes crash!"

"And apparently clowns kill," Cossette couldn't help it. A tear escaped her eye she was laughing so hard at the two brother's antics.

"What about you, Singer? What are you afraid of?" Dean asked locking eyes with her once again.

"Water," She said quietly after a moment's pause. "I fell through some thin ice when I was a kid and almost drowned. I haven't been swimming since."

A pregnant pause filled the car as the brother's took in what Cossette had told them. Dean broke the silence, "So these types of murders, they ever happen before?"

"According to the file in 1981, the Bunker Brother's Circus; same M.O. It happened three different times, three different locales." Sam explained.

"It's weird though, I mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to one place. How's it moving from place to place?" Dean asked.

"Maybe it's a cursed object" Cossette offered. "Or it isn't a spirit."

"What else would it be?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to dig up more information but it could be anything; doesn't necessarily have to be a vengeful spirit. How many spirits have you heard of that tore a couple apart but left their daughter?"

The two brother's nodded in agreement, thinking about what she had said.

The next day the three of them pulled up to the bustling carnival. "So we'll try to get jobs and search for EMF," Dean explained the plan once more. "You just go around and try to see what you can come up with." Cossette nodded, grabbing her EMF detector and began walking about. She had earphones in so she could listen to any abnormalities. She was just getting off the Ferris wheel when she saw Dean in a maintenance uniform.

"So the Ferris wheel is haunted, huh?" He said grinning at her blushing face.

"Doesn't hurt to be thorough," She defended herself, embarrassed at being caught. "Besides I might as well enjoy this job. I haven't been to a fair in so long." Dean nodded.

"I haven't been to one since I was six or so. Did you even find anything?"

"Nothing. This place is dead as far as I can tell. I've gone through nearly all the rides, most of the toy stands, and a few of the shows but nothing has turned up. You?"

"Same," Dean's phone rang interrupting them. He flipped it open and began talking with Sam. Cossette ignored the conversation until she heard Dean ask, "A real human skeleton?" with that she started following him towards the fun house, Cossette's least favorite place in any fair. After he hung up Dean turned to Cossette. "Maybe it is a vengeful spirit, huh?" He smirked at her.

"Never said it wasn't," She grumbled under her breath as they continued walking. An arm shot out, grabbing onto Dean's arm. Cossette turned as well to see an old, pale man with dark glasses on holding onto his sweatshirt.

"What are you doing here, kid?" The man asked.

"Just sweeping,"

"Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF? And who is that girl you're talking with?"

"Man, you're blind-man hearing is out of control," Dean avoided the question and Cossette smacked his arm.

"Don't be a dick!"

"I like her!" The blind man responded. "We're a tight-knit group. We don't like outsiders. We take care of our own problems."

"We have a problem?" Dean asked.

"You tell me," The man retorted. "You're the one talking about human bones."

"Sir," Cossette interrupted the two. "He just really loves Halloween and is trying to figure out the best way to design the haunted house we put on. The skeleton we had last year was terrible so we've been trying to find one much more life-like," Cossette lied.

"And who might you be?" The man asked snidely. Clearly he really didn't like outsiders, even though he had proclaimed to like Cossette minutes earlier.

"This is my fiancé," Dean said quickly after Cossette couldn't think up a reasonable excuse. "Isn't that right, babe?" He gave her a pointed look.

"Mhmm. Planning to tie the knot in January." Cossette said happily.

"Well whatever you say. Congratulations I guess," The man walked away and Cossette and Dean continued towards the fun house.

"Did you have to do that?" Cossette asked.

"What?"

"Propose to me without my knowledge?"

"Well you're the one who set the date without _my_ knowledge" Dean smirked. "Look we needed an excuse and you didn't come up with one." Cossette nodded, ending their conversation as Sam came into view.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Don't ask," Cossette replied. Before another word could be said they hear a little girl exclaiming about a clown and how it had disappeared. "You know what this means, right?" The two brothers nodded. "Three attacks, just like last time."

After nightfall the three hunters sat in the mini-van in front of the family's house whose daughter had spotted the killer clown. Sam was getting a few minutes of sleep and Cossette and Dean were upfront talking.

"Do you think it's a vengeful spirit, or do you still think it's something else?" Dean asked.

"Well," Cossette started hating that she was being proven wrong. "It all seems to fit. I mean, human remains usually indicate a vengeful spirit." Dean grinned widely. "I _hate_ that you were right!"

"Oh come on, Singer," Dean laughed pulling her closer. "It isn't that bad. I'll make it up to you!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Before another word could be said Dean leaned down, capturing her lips with his own.

It started as a sweet and innocent kiss, but soon Cossette wanted more and pulled on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Dean's tongue invaded her mouth as he leaned her down so her back was lying against the seat and he was leaning over her. They continued their heavy kissing until Sam snorted loudly, waking himself up.

"What time is it?" He asked voice thick with sleep. The couple immediately separated.

"Uh, ten." Dean replied clearing his throat. "So guess what I found out. Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper carnivals, he worked at Bunker Brother's carnival."

"So he carried the cursed object with him," Cossette nodded.

Time ticked by slowly and Cossette had fallen asleep against Dean's chest. What seemed like five minutes later, Sam shook both of their shoulders, pointing to the house where they could see the little girl walking around and letting a clown into the house.

The three quickly scrambled out of the car and Cossette set to picking the front door. The door swung open quietly and the three positioned themselves. "Want to see mommy and daddy?" They heard the little girl ask the clown. Just as they passed the three jumped out of their hiding spots, drawing guns on the clown.

The girl immediately began screaming as Sam grabbed the girl, hiding her face, and Cossette and Dean fired off several shots each, hitting the clown and knocking him down. He lay there for only a moment before getting up and jumping out of the glass door.

The parents came rushing downstairs, shouting obscenities at the three of them who quickly ran out of the house and into the van, peeling away.

Once they were a safe distance away they agreed to dump the car and hide the plates just in case the parents had seen them. "One thing is for sure, and I hate to admit it," Dean sighed. "We're not dealing with a spirit," Cossette smiled in triumph.

"A person? Or a creature that can become invisible?" Sam asked.

"But why dress like a clown?" Cossette asked. There was something important that they were missing.

"There's nothing in dad's journal," Sam sighed taking out his phone. "Maybe Ellen or Ash will know something." He explained after his two companions' gave him a questioning look.

The three continued walking down the road back towards town silently. Cossette laced her fingers through Dean's spare hand.

"Rakshasa," Sam said hanging up the phone after talking with Ellen. "That's her best guess."

"They're Hindu," Cossette explained, remembering from her religion class. "They were created by Brahma, the Hindu God of creation. They appear human and feed on human flesh, they can also make themselves invisible. And they cannot go into a home without first being invited in."

Sam nodded. "So that's why they're dressing up like clowns; children will invite them in." Dean reasoned. "But why not just snack on the kids?"

"No idea," Sam said. "But apparently they live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects, and they have to feed every twenty to thirty years."

"That explains the gap in kills," Cossette said. "So who do we know who worked both carnivals?"

"Cooper?" Sam answered.

"Cooper," Dean confirmed. "So how do we kill this bastard?"

"A dagger of pure brass should do it," Sam repeated what Ellen told him. "But we need to make sure it's him before we start sticking him.

"You're such a stickler for details, Sammy." Dean grinned. "I know where to find a blade; I'll get that and you two see if Cooper has bed bugs,"

Once the lights were off in the carnival the three snuck in, "Be safe and listen to Sammy," Dean said quietly kissing Cossette quickly. Sam shot her a questioning look, but she just grabbed his hand pulling him through the shadows towards Cooper's trailer. She picked the lock and the two entered quietly. Sam immediately went over to the bed and Cossette was looking through the files on his desk.

"That is seriously one weird looking chair," She said pointing to a clown seat before trying to hack into Cooper's computer. A gun cocking interrupted her thoughts as she looked up to see a shotgun pointed at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cooper said glaring at Cossette. Sam quickly came up with an excuse and Cooper threw them out of his trailer, threatening to call the cops if he ever saw the two of them again.

As they were walking around the saw Dean running, "Dean!" He stopped and turned around relief flooding his face after seeing the two. "So Mr. Cooper think's we're a couple of peeping Toms," Sam explained. "But it's not him."

"Yeah I know. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere." Dean said rushed.

"Well did you get the knife?" Cossette asked praying he would say yes. Instead he shook his head.

"It's been one of those days,"

Suddenly, Sam's eyes got wide. "I have an idea. Come on," Sam and Dean took off into the fun house, and Cossette hesitated.

"Babe," Dean called reappearing. "What are you doing? Let's go!"

"I hate fun houses. They freak me out," She explained.

"Trust me," Dean held out his hand and she grasped it softly. "Nothing will happen, but we need to get inside." Cossette nodded and followed Dean in, grasping his hand tightly.

As they walked through a wall closed separating the three of them. Dean and Cossette on one side and Sam on the other. "Find the maze!" Sam yelled through the wall. Dean and Cossette turned, walking slowly, aware of everything and not knowing if the Rakshasa was going to attack them.

As something hissed Cossette jumped and screamed. "Wow," Dean chuckled. "You really do hate fun houses don't you?"

"Shut up," Cossette hit his shoulder lightly and he leaned in and kissed her quickly but reassuringly. They continued walking through the maze until they found Sam at a small pipe organ. "Where is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean shouldn't we see his clothes walking around?" Dean asked. Before anyone could reply several knives sailed through the air pinning Dean by his clothes to the wall. Cossette tried to help pull the knives out and managed to get one free before another knife came sailing and cut her cheek.

"Where is it?" Sam asked slightly panicked, holding a pipe like a weapon. Cossette wiped the blood from her cheek and pulled a lever that increased the 'fog' in the room.

"Sam behind you!" Dean shouted as he saw the outline of the invisible Rakshasa and Cossette continued pulling the knives that were trapping Dean. Sam swung the pipe, hitting something which let out an awful shrieking sound. He had managed to stab it just as the last of the knives freed Dean.

He and Cossette ran up to Sam to see a pile of blood stained clothes with a brass pipe sticking from the abdomen. "I can see why you hate fun houses now," Dean said, kissing Cossette deeply and brushing the blood from her cheek.

Back at the Roadside, Ellen gave them all beers and Jo leaned next to Dean shooting Sam and Cossette looks that meant they should beat it. Cossette glared but left with Sam none-the-less.

"So will I see you again?" Jo asked Dean leaning over and giving him a good view of her cleavage.

"Do you want to?" He retorted taking a swig of his beer.

"I wouldn't hate it," She grinned in response.

"Can I be honest with you?" Dean asked and the blonde nodded. "See normally, I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But these days," He shot a look at Cossette who was setting up a pool game with Sam.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" Jo offered. "It's okay, I get it. She's a lucky girl," She nodded towards Cossette who had just broken the balls. The couple looked up as Ash entered.

"Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for you,"

"We were working a job," Cossette explained setting her pool cue down.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked as Ash set down his laptop.

"It's nowhere around at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head I'll know."

"How?" Dean asked coming over.

"If any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world my rig will go off like a fire alarm." Ash explained.

"Jo was right," Cossette said amazed. "You are a genius!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll give you a call," Dean glared at Ash who quickly corrected himself. "If anything with the demon shows up!"

After leaving the bar the three traveled back to Bobby's where Dean continued working on the car. Cossette came back out from a bathroom break to see Sam and Dean talking. She paused, giving them space to talk and simply observed from afar.

After Sam walked away, Dean swung around, crowbar in hand and smashed a newly repaired window. Cossette ran up to him, concern all over her face. "Dean!" She shouted as he continued beating the car. "Stop it!" he did, only once he had placed a large hole in the trunk of the car. He stood there, a stoic look on his face.

Cossette gently took the crowbar from his hands and let it fall to the ground. "It's going to be okay, Dean." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Instead of Dean leaning down and meeting her like he usually did, he turned his cheek and pushed her away.

"No. No it's not Cossette. Just because your shit worked out doesn't mean mine will! Stop trying to baby me and treat me like I'm inept!" He stalked away, leaving Cossette standing in the junk yard, wondering what had just happened to make Dean snap like that.


	6. Authors note

So i know i said i would update last week, but it was my 21st so i had parties all weekend. also this week honestly sucks for homework so it will be a while until i can update. I will try to update ASAP though! 3


	7. Chapter 6: Cossettes past

**A/N: so this is a really short chapter, and has a little something about Cossette's past. It is finals week, but I don't have an exam tomorrow, so I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tomorrow sometime. **

Cossette was trapped. She had been walking home from a friend's house and taken the short cut through Mr. Cello's yard due to the cold. Donned in only a sweatshirt and jeans the cold was quickly seeping through the thin material making it very uncomfortable for her. So instead of walking along the streets, she hopped the fence surrounding his property and crossed the yard, hopping the other side as well.

Mr. Cello wouldn't mind, Cossette was sure of it. When she was in middle school she had cut through his yard every day. When she was in sixth grade it had gotten around town that a car with two men had stopped Cossette on her way to school. Bobby had freaked out and driven her to school for the next six months. He completely ignored Cossette's insistence that they were only asking for directions, and pulled the protective father routine.

She was crossing the frozen stream when she started hearing loud cracking sounds coming from beneath her feet. Apparently last week's warm spell had melted more of the river than she had thought. Cossette picked up her pace, not wanting to fall through, when that was exactly what happened.

The cold water was piercing her lungs like thousands of sharp needles, making her body scream in protest. She kicked off her tennis shoes that were weighing her down and swam towards the surface. However, anyone who had ever fallen through frozen ice would tell you it was nearly impossible to get back out. The hole she fell through was impossible to find as she smacked her hands on the ice, trying to break through. It was in vain, though, as small bubbles of air floated up, breaking on the ice above her. Her vision began to swim before her eyes and black dots clouded her vision. Slowly the hits she landed on the ice became more sporadic and she slowly began losing consciousness.

It was Thanksgiving break, and Cossette was excited to have a week off from classes. The semester at the local community college had been intense, with Cossette taking seven classes to try and graduate early and get out of Bobby's house in North Dakota. She had just gotten off of a six hour shift at the diner and was meeting her boyfriend for coffee. Jackson and her and been dating on and off for two years now.

Everything was perfect for the first year, but then Cossette had found incriminating text messages on his phone and had broken things off, regardless of being in love with him. A month later and after much begging on his part, Cossette had gotten back together with him.

Things with Jackson were effortless. Cossette could be who she wanted and truly be herself. But after a month after they got back together, Cossette's friends had told her they saw Jackson kissing another girl. Upset she confronted him angrily. Instead of defending his actions, he responded by backhanding her across the face.

Things only escalated from there, and the abuse continued for another year. After that time, Bobby finally confronted her about the mysterious bruises that were covering her body. After a tearful admission that he had forced from her lips, Bobby was furious at the truth.

When Jackson came over Thanksgiving night for the traditional apple pie the couple had shared every Thanksgiving since getting together, Bobby was eerily quiet which unnerved Cossette. It wasn't that she was afraid Bobby would hurt her. He was a lot of things, an old smelly drunk being one of them, but he was a harmless as a fruit fly when it came to those he loved, but when someone threatened someone he loved, he never hesitated to take action. Therefore, his lack of action was scaring Cossette.

"So, Jackson," Bobby stared swinging back another whiskey. "What have you and Cossette been upto over break?" At that statement Cossette sat up straighter; she knew where Bobby was going with this.

She cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortable, "Bobby, I'm sure you don't really want to kow…I meanit has been all boring. We went to the movies and bowling last night, I told you that." She spoke quickly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well, then," Bobby started. "Seen any good fights lately, Jackson?" Bobby peered at him from above the rim of his tumbler. "Cossette here, saw a pretty damn good one a few nights ago. Hell, it was so good, it even looked like she was in on the action!"

" 'Settee, what the fuck did you tell him?" Jackson said angrily.

"Nothing baby, I swear! He saw the bruises, he figured it out!" Jackson stood up, his chair clattering to the floor.

"You stupid little bitch!" He strode over to her, ripping her up by her hair and throwing her against the wall, punching her in the nose and breaking it. He continued beating on her, ignoring her protests.

Cossette jumped upon hearing a loud bang. Jackson suddenly slumped forward, all 210 pounds of him pushing her against the wall. His hold on her loosened and without his strength holding her up she slumped to the floor, his body going with her. She saw the back of his head, a large chunk missing from a bullet that had pierced his brain and splattered brain matter and blood. Cossette screamed, holding Jackson's still warm body in her arms.


	8. Chapter 7: Simon Said Part 1

**A:****N: 1,300 words before authors note. Is there still interest in this story, because I am not getting much feedback. Please review if you want to see this story continued...or discontinued for that matter. Good luck to everyone who has finals this week!**

Cossette woke with a gasp. She hadn't had a nightmare in over two years. However, it seemed her luck had finally run out. After that night during which Bobby had shot Jackson, he had been laid to rest among the endless rows of junk cars.

Sighing, she got out of bed, running her hand through her hair before pulling it into a messy ponytail and walking down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. She sighed, leaning against the kitchen and watching Dean as he clicked away on Sam's computer.

"Boys, I think I got you a case," Bobby said walking into the living room, beckoning Cossette to come in. "There's two dead bodies and a butt-load of cattle mutilations," Bobby explained.

"So what are you thinking, Bobby? Satanic ritual?" She asked, blowing on the hot coffee.

"Might be. Might be nothing also," He shrugged his shoulders. "But you should go check it out anyway," Dean nodded.

"Okay, let's get packed and get the hell out of here," Dean grunted standing up and walking into the room he and Sam shared. Sam followed, and when Cossette made no movements to go pack herself up, Bobby gave her a look.

"Why aren't you packing, kiddo?" His usually gruff voice was soft, and his eyes warmed.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, Bobby." Sam and Dean entered the room once more, two bags slung over each shoulder. "Angela from the diner called; she needs another set of hands for the next few weeks." She explained lamely. Bobby just gave her an '_Are you kidding me?' _look and Cossette sighed. "Okay, fine." She rolled her eyes. "I just need a break from things that go _bump_ in the night and shit. I just need some time away," She explained softly. "I had a dream last night about Jackson…and _that_ night. I think this job is getting to my head," With that she walked back up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

The next weeks were quiet around Bobby's seeing as Sam and Dean had stumbled onto another case after the cattle mutilations which turned out to be 'vegetarian' vampires. They had just solved a necromancy case that had stumped the two for some time. But today, they were coming back. Cossette had not seen them for over a month, but Dean had sent a text message earlier in the week asking if they could speak. She had responded her affirmative and was waiting for the impala to arrive.

It wasn't until eleven at night that the familiar purr of the impala's engine broke the silence. Cossette looked up from the book on demons she was reading and placed it on a coffee table among dozens of others and stood as the two brothers entered the room.

"I'll, uh, go fill Bobby in," Sam stuttered looking at his older brother and the girl he was clearly infatuated with locked eyes.

"You want to take a walk?" Dean asked, jerking his head towards outside. She nodded and shrugged a zip-up on, following him to the rows of junk cars. They stopped at an old mini-van with no windows, doors, or hood and leaned against it, the silence deafening.

"So how have you been?" Cossette asked, breaking the silence carefully. Dean looked at her causing a shiver to go up her spine. "Or not…"

"Look, Cossette," He cleared his throat. "I'm not really good at this shit, you know, sharing my feelings and all that jazz," He started pacing in front of her. "But after taking with Sam, I've realized a few things. I'm not okay. My dad dying? This job? It all is taking a toll on me and it is wearing me down.

"Sam is the only family I have left, and I don't want to lose him too. But you," He stopped in front of her, cupping her cheek. "You are something I don't want to lose either. I don't know why, but for some reason you make me happy. I forget about all the bullshit going on in my life when I'm with you."

"Dean, what-" He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers roughly.

"I'm so sorry about what I said to you," He said after breaking the kiss. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Cossette didn't know why, but for some reason she found herself pressing her lips to his once again.

"Always."

The next few days were peaceful, Dean and Cossette were careful about their newfound 'relationship' if it could be called that. The two were sneaking kisses whenever they could, and more nights than not Dean snuck into Cossette's bed. The last night before the three of them were heading out onto the road, Cossette was resting with his head on Dean's bare chest.

"What happened on the last hunt? What brought," She waved her hand in front of her. "This on?" Dean groaned, sitting up against the headboard and Cossette made sure to cover her bare chest.

"Sammy wanted to go to our mom's headstone. She doesn't have a grave, but there is a stone there…There was this case there. Some guy brought a girl who he was in love with back from the dead. I can't help but think…what's dead should stay dead. _I _was supposed to be dead. And instead my dad made a deal with a demon; it's unnatural." She sighed, looking him In the eyes.

"You listen to me," She was very assertive, and if Dean was being honest, it kind of turned him on. "Your father made the ultimate sacrifice for you. That _is_ natural. It's natural for a parent to do anything to protect their kids. Besides, this whole life is unnatural. What put you in that coma is unnatural. So what's one more unnatural thing to go with it?" Instead of responding, Dean leaned down to kiss her, and flipped them over.

The three of them were heading to the roadhouse, and as they were doing so Dean was explaining Sam's freaky demon connection.

"Let me get this straight? When you were a baby a demon fed you it's blood and killed your mother. Now all of these years later it also killed your girlfriend and you have visions about things the demon plans? And on top of _all_ of that, your dad made a deal with this demon?"

"Yep, sounds about right," Dean smirked at her in the rearview mirror as they pulled into the roadhouse.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" A familiar voice said as the three entered the bar. Cossette looked up to see Jo, smirking at the three of them as she quickly counted a roll of bills.

"Yeah, looks like," Dean grinned. "How you doing?"

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked, interrupting the reunion.

"Nice tact, Sam." Cossette muttered under her breath, hitting him lightly.

"In his back room," Jo replied, and Sam immediately took off in that direction. "And I'm fine,"

"Sorry, he's-" Dean started and then changed his mind. "We're kind of on a tight schedule." He said, walking around her and following his brother leaving Cossette with Jo.

"So," Jo turned and faced Cossette. "The two of you, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Cossette asked playing dumb.

"Oh don't act like Miss Innocent! I saw the way you looked at him," She paused. "And me. Glaring at me." Cossette smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, I think you two might be good for each other." Cossette smiled at the young blonde.

"Excuse me…tight schedule and all." With that she followed Deans path to Ash's back room. "Wow! What the hell, Ash?" Cossette covered her eyes as she saw Ash standing in his birthday suit with a strobe light going off in the background.

"Cossette, always a pleasure," He slammed the door shut, reemerging moments later, fully clothed and laptop in hand. He researched the symbol that Sam had seen in his dream, sending the trio to Guthrie, Oklahoma.

Cossette woke with a gasp. She hadn't had a nightmare in over two years. However, it seemed her luck had finally run out. After that night during which Bobby had shot Jackson, he had been laid to rest among the endless rows of junk cars.

Sighing, she got out of bed, running her hand through her hair before pulling it into a messy ponytail and walking down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. She sighed, leaning against the kitchen and watching Dean as he clicked away on Sam's computer.

"Boys, I think I got you a case," Bobby said walking into the living room, beckoning Cossette to come in. "There's two dead bodies and a butt-load of cattle mutilations," Bobby explained.

"So what are you thinking, Bobby? Satanic ritual?" She asked, blowing on the hot coffee.

"Might be. Might be nothing also," He shrugged his shoulders. "But you should go check it out anyway," Dean nodded.

"Okay, let's get packed and get the hell out of here," Dean grunted standing up and walking into the room he and Sam shared. Sam followed, and when Cossette made no movements to go pack herself up, Bobby gave her a look.

"Why aren't you packing, kiddo?" His usually gruff voice was soft, and his eyes warmed.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, Bobby." Sam and Dean entered the room once more, two bags slung over each shoulder. "Angela from the diner called; she needs another set of hands for the next few weeks." She explained lamely. Bobby just gave her an '_Are you kidding me?' _look and Cossette sighed. "Okay, fine." She rolled her eyes. "I just need a break from things that go _bump_ in the night and shit. I just need some time away," She explained softly. "I had a dream last night about Jackson…and _that_ night. I think this job is getting to my head," With that she walked back up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

The next weeks were quiet around Bobby's seeing as Sam and Dean had stumbled onto another case after the cattle mutilations which turned out to be 'vegetarian' vampires. They had just solved a necromancy case that had stumped the two for some time. But today, they were coming back. Cossette had not seen them for over a month, but Dean had sent a text message earlier in the week asking if they could speak. She had responded her affirmative and was waiting for the impala to arrive.

It wasn't until eleven at night that the familiar purr of the impala's engine broke the silence. Cossette looked up from the book on demons she was reading and placed it on a coffee table among dozens of others and stood as the two brothers entered the room.

"I'll, uh, go fill Bobby in," Sam stuttered looking at his older brother and the girl he was clearly infatuated with locked eyes.

"You want to take a walk?" Dean asked, jerking his head towards outside. She nodded and shrugged a zip-up on, following him to the rows of junk cars. They stopped at an old mini-van with no windows, doors, or hood and leaned against it, the silence deafening.

"So how have you been?" Cossette asked, breaking the silence carefully. Dean looked at her causing a shiver to go up her spine. "Or not…"

"Look, Cossette," He cleared his throat. "I'm not really good at this shit, you know, sharing my feelings and all that jazz," He started pacing in front of her. "But after taking with Sam, I've realized a few things. I'm not okay. My dad dying? This job? It all is taking a toll on me and it is wearing me down.

"Sam is the only family I have left, and I don't want to lose him too. But you," He stopped in front of her, cupping her cheek. "You are something I don't want to lose either. I don't know why, but for some reason you make me happy. I forget about all the bullshit going on in my life when I'm with you."

"Dean, what-" He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers roughly.

"I'm so sorry about what I said to you," He said after breaking the kiss. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Cossette didn't know why, but for some reason she found herself pressing her lips to his once again.

"Always."

The next few days were peaceful, Dean and Cossette were careful about their newfound 'relationship' if it could be called that. The two were sneaking kisses whenever they could, and more nights than not Dean snuck into Cossette's bed. The last night before the three of them were heading out onto the road, Cossette was resting with his head on Dean's bare chest.

"What happened on the last hunt? What brought," She waved her hand in front of her. "This on?" Dean groaned, sitting up against the headboard and Cossette made sure to cover her bare chest.

"Sammy wanted to go to our mom's headstone. She doesn't have a grave, but there is a stone there…There was this case there. Some guy brought a girl who he was in love with back from the dead. I can't help but think…what's dead should stay dead. _I _was supposed to be dead. And instead my dad made a deal with a demon; it's unnatural." She sighed, looking him In the eyes.

"You listen to me," She was very assertive, and if Dean was being honest, it kind of turned him on. "Your father made the ultimate sacrifice for you. That _is_ natural. It's natural for a parent to do anything to protect their kids. Besides, this whole life is unnatural. What put you in that coma is unnatural. So what's one more unnatural thing to go with it?" Instead of responding, Dean leaned down to kiss her, and flipped them over.

The three of them were heading to the roadhouse, and as they were doing so Dean was explaining Sam's freaky demon connection.

"Let me get this straight? When you were a baby a demon fed you it's blood and killed your mother. Now all of these years later it also killed your girlfriend and you have visions about things the demon plans? And on top of _all_ of that, your dad made a deal with this demon?"

"Yep, sounds about right," Dean smirked at her in the rearview mirror as they pulled into the roadhouse.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" A familiar voice said as the three entered the bar. Cossette looked up to see Jo, smirking at the three of them as she quickly counted a roll of bills.

"Yeah, looks like," Dean grinned. "How you doing?"

"Where's Ash?" Sam asked, interrupting the reunion.

"Nice tact, Sam." Cossette muttered under her breath, hitting him lightly.

"In his back room," Jo replied, and Sam immediately took off in that direction. "And I'm fine,"

"Sorry, he's-" Dean started and then changed his mind. "We're kind of on a tight schedule." He said, walking around her and following his brother leaving Cossette with Jo.

"So," Jo turned and faced Cossette. "The two of you, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Cossette asked playing dumb.

"Oh don't act like Miss Innocent! I saw the way you looked at him," She paused. "And me. Glaring at me." Cossette smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, I think you two might be good for each other." Cossette smiled at the young blonde.

"Excuse me…tight schedule and all." With that she followed Deans path to Ash's back room. "Wow! What the hell, Ash?" Cossette covered her eyes as she saw Ash standing in his birthday suit with a strobe light going off in the background.

"Cossette, always a pleasure," He slammed the door shut, reemerging moments later, fully clothed and laptop in hand. He researched the symbol that Sam had seen in his dream, sending the trio to Guthrie, Oklahoma.


End file.
